Best Friend vs Girlfriend
by BritishGal85
Summary: What happens when the situation comes down to Best Friends vs Girlfriends. FB, KW
1. Chapter 1

Xander, Buffy, Dawn and Andrew sat down in the living room after coming back from the court where Kennedy was found guilty. Everyone was silent no word could come out of anyone's mouth. Andrew broke the long silence,

"I'm just curious Buffy, but what happens when Willow comes back after 2 weeks and finds Kennedy not here?"

Xander and Dawn looked at Buffy the boy had a point.

"Well until Willow isn't here lets not think about it. A lot has happened today lets just get something to eat and get into bed it's late for all of us." Buffy went towards the Kitchen until the doorbell rang. She answered to be completely speechless to see who was on the other side.

"Hey Buffy! Surprise! I know I said I would be gone for two weeks but my work only took few hours and so I took an early flight home. You know I can go on all night out here aren't you going to let me in?" Buffy after realizing that Willow was still out there invited her in.

"Umm, y-yea come in W-willow" Buffy took her bags as Willow came into the living room.

"Hey guys it's like what 2 in the morning and your still here. How come you guys aren't like chit chatting? My surprise shouldn't be that speechless? So like where is Kennedy?"

"Um, Willow I think you should sit down"

"Yea I will but let me first see my girl I missed her a lot!"

"It's about her can you just sit down it will make this a lot easier?"

"Buffy I've been sitting down in an 8 hour flight I don't feel like sitting what's wrong? Is it about Kennedy?"

"It is!" Buffy sat down on the couch and Willow slowly walked around the couch and took a seat. "See last night something terrible happened. Kennedy killed a man when we were doing patrolling. A group of vampires came at us once and through staking the guy was there at the wrong time and Kennedy didn't know she staked him and he ended up dying. She ran before the paramedics came to the scene, but when I came home I told her the best thing was to give herself in." Willow got up off the couch with rage.

"YOU TOLD HER IT WAS THE BEST THING TO DO?"

"Well yea, but Willow calm down. How would it look if the police came twice to this house and took out two different murders?"

"YOU KNOW WHATS FUNNY? I SPENT A WHOLE DAY IN LONDON SHOPPING FOR YOU GUYS AND GOT SO MANY PRESENTS THINKING THAT NOT MUCH WOULD CHANGE IN 2 DAYS AND I FIND OUT THAT MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND CONVINCED MY GIRLFRIEND THAT IT WAS BETTER IF SHE TOLD THEM THAT SHE COMMITTED ACT BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO SCARED THAT WHAT WOULD THE POLICE THINK THAT 2 MURDERERS CAME FROM THE SAME HOUSE?"

"Willow, listen to me you need to calm down. Look people out there don't understand what slayers are and what we kill every night from vampires to Gods they only dream of them. They wouldn't understand that it was an accident and Willow, slayers don't fall short of the law were still humans that live in this world but just with a destiny to accomplish. Sooner or later they would find her and what would they think when they see all our weapons all these things that are used for magic they'll start intergrading all of us and I cant have that happen"

"BUT YOU CAN HAVE KENNEDY GO TO PRISON TO SAVE YOU ASS SO THEY WOULDN'T SUSPECT ABOUT WHY YOU HAVE THESE DIFFERENT WEAPONS TO SPARE YOU FROM EXPLAINING!"

"Willow when Faith went to prison I didn't see you complaining then and it's the same act done by both why the hell now do you have a problem?"

"Oh is that it was this a way to get back at me cause I couldn't stop the police from taking your girlfriend to prison. For your information there isn't one magic shop in Cleveland to get the magic I needed to do the spell and so when I went to England I got it and I was going to do it tonight and have Faith back here by tomorrow as a surprise for you, but you couldn't even see that. You thought I wanted Faith in prison now after all the change I saw in her? So you come back at me when I'm gone and get rid of my girlfriend? Was that your plan to come back to me fair and square? I have enough magic right now to get one person out of prison and right now it's very slim to none it will be Faith!"

prison

"So what are you in here for?" Faith asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Would you believe me the same reason that you're in here for? Plus Buffy's guilt talks that I should give myself in!"

"I see, well I got the talk from B too but that time I completely deserved it I was a psycho bitch on the loose"

"Well, I didn't deserve it! She just took advantage because Willow wasn't there. That bitch always acts like she's in control" Faith got hold of Kennedy by the neck and slammed her to the wall.

"Next time Kennedy, watch who you call a bitch?" Faith released the hold off Kennedy.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me Faith you're still in love with Buffy?"

"What did you expect that when you go to prison you forget the people out there? What are you going to stop falling in love with Redhead?"

"Look I know we're best friends but Buffy isn't right for you? If Buffy really loved you, you've been in here for a month has she ever visited you even once?"

"People are busy K and plus you guys moved there is a lot of things that have to be done before you get time on your hands to do something else!"

"Faith how long are you going to convince yourself that Buffy is the right girlfriend?"

"Oh and you can do better?"

"Oh yea, you can ask Willow?" Kennedy smirked.

"Listen K, I appreciate your insight about everything but I don't think Buffy is over me!"

"So then why are you still in here Faith? The last words I heard from Buffy was she'll get you out 'soon'?"

"Kennedy what the fuck are you implying? Because right now you've done nothing but piss me off!"

"Oh I pissed off the tough girl Faith? If I was lying to you it wouldn't piss you off but now I'm clicking some nerve of common sense in your head that what I'm saying might be right wont it Faith?"

"I didn't say that Kennedy!"

"You wouldn't right now but watch! I bet you anything that Willow will visit me here before Buffy will and then if you tell me the only reason that Buffy didn't come was because she's busy ill kill you myself!" Faith took the quilt and slowly went to bed after Kennedy's last words.

'Was Kennedy right about Buffy or not? Has she moved on or not? Was she too busy to care about her me?'

Faith finally fell asleep. Kennedy was still awake thinking about how life could change so quickly over one night.

"Please don't kill me, B?" Kennedy got up seeing Faith talking in her dreams moving right and left on her bed as if she's fighting someone. The guard came to the cell.

"She's been doing that since she's been in here! Every night she's telling someone named B not to kill her" The guard took off as Kennedy placed a hand on Faith's forehead calming her down. Faith grabbed Kennedy's wrist.

"Don't leave me" Faith opened her eyes as tears ran down her face. Kennedy couldn't believe the tough girl had weak spots. She went towards her bed pulling it making the two beds join together and probably with the noise woke up everyone there. She quietly laid down holding Faith's hand and pulling her closer.

"You're right Kennedy you are a better girl…. best friend" Faith closed her eyes and went to sleep but Kennedy couldn't stop thinking what Faith might have said. 'Is faith too alone that she might fall in love with me? What about Willow?'

prison

Kennedy finally fell asleep it had been a long night, full of thoughts. An hour went by and all of a sudden a loud, weird noise went off and Kennedy jumped out of bed in a position as if she was about to beat someone. Faith got up and looked at Kennedy,

"Kennedy, what the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell was that?"

"It's a bell to tell everybody to get up!"

"Well it sounded like a fire alarm."

"Okay let's say it did why the hell, are you standing like that? What are you going to beat the alarm?" Faith started laughing.

"Oh shut up! I bet you would have done the same thing!"

"Um, no I got up but not like that!" Both started laughing it was funny the way Kennedy stood. Faith looked at Kennedy's eyes it was shinning.

"Faith, are you okay?"

"Yea, just wondering why your eyes are red. Didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Yea, had a lot to think about. So what is the daily routine in this stupid prison?"

"Okay well from 8-9 its breakfast, 9-11 its anything you want like weight training, sleep, watch tv, read at the prison library, play billiard but you usually have to book it before because there is only one and yea stuff like that. Then 11-1 its working, like everyday it changes but sometimes its working out on the field, inside cleaning the library, make sure peoples cells are clean its different everyday and they will tell you what you have to do. Then 1-2 is lunch, 2-5 is visiting hours or phone calls, 5-7 is dinner that is the only longest one and then 7-8 they have showers and then 8 you're in your cell and you choose what you want to do in there till 10 and then they shut the lights off. That's the daily plan so let's go have some breakfast!"

Summers house

Buffy walked downstairs only to be stopped by her sister.

"Hey Buffy, how was your night?"

"I've had better, you know it's not a nice feeling to have a fight with someone you love that you consider a best friend, but then again it's not nice to be accused of something that you would never do!"

"Yea, that must have been bad but Willow was angry!"

"Dawn, Willow might have been angry but people don't have the right to accuse their closest people of the impossible."

"So what are you going to do if she chooses Kennedy over Faith in the spell?"

"Well, you can give her a message she's got three days to decide who she will do for her spell and if she chooses Kennedy over Faith then she's out of this house!"

"Buffy, come on be reasonable."

"I am! Now will you deliver my message or shall I do it myself?"

"No I will do it. Buffy honestly this house is full of rage and anger and you both cannot live under the same roof right now. Why don't you go to LA and meet Faith? You haven't done that for a long time and maybe you can do the spell yourself. Like get supplies from the magic shop there and Fred can help you there I heard she does spells too."

"Not a bad idea I'll think about it!"

prison

Faith was a few people behind Kennedy in the line of getting breakfast. Kennedy sat down at an empty table waiting for Faith when this big woman came to her.

"Listen, you newbie what the fuck was your problem last night?"

"What problem?"

"You moving the fuckin bed and waking us all up who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well I'll tell you who the fuck I am if you have a fuckin problem with me you'll be down on your knees begging me to let go of you, so bitch its better if you get your ugly face out of my sight!"

"What did you call me?"

"I think I called you a bitch! What are you deaf too?"

"Oh that's it!" The women tried swinging her arm, but missed Kennedy, she ducked and gave a kick at the woman's stomach and then at her shin and left and right punches across her face the woman fell down on her knees begging to let her go.

"Now what did I tell you! Get yourself up and if I see you or your friends again what I did to you now is nothing compared to what I'm capable of!"

Faith looked at the fight and smiled. Faith walked towards Kennedy.

"So I guess you have probably scared everyone in this room!"

"Yea, well I don't like people thinking they can bring there stupid attitude and act like they can intimidate me!"

Both started eating quietly as no one dared to look at them.

house

Willow finally got up and went downstairs after taking a shower and started making pancakes. A bright light came to her eyes as she turned off the stove and took her pancakes. Tara was standing there with a beautiful white dress.

"My Willow, you look so pretty, but even how well you look I can see the pain in your eyes. This house is full of a lot of pain and anger I can feel it around. What happened?"

"I think I did something wrong Tara! I think I accused Buffy of something that I don't think I should have! But I just don't know anymore what to do. It's like if I do the spell I'm making one person mad either my girlfriend or best friend."

"Will, I know your strong as an Amazon you'll get out of this. Sometimes the right way isn't the best way but you have to do it! Also who said you have to do the spell right now, Will? Let things calm down before you do anything!" Tara placed a kiss on Willows lips and disappeared. Dawn came in.

"Who were you talking too?"

"Tara!"

"Tara?"

"Yeah!"

"Well okay, um well Buffy has gone to LA for few days I thought it was better if she goes there is just too much tension under this roof. She told me to tell you that you have 3 days to decide who you are going to do the spell for and if you choose Kennedy you're out of this house!"

"You're kidding me, right? I'm out if I choose my girlfriend over someone who doesn't mean much to me but more to my best friend."

"It all comes down to best friend or girlfriend. But she was dead serious I think this isn't a small fight this time I think this matter has gone beyond apologizing! Don't kill the messenger!"

prison

They finally had breakfast and Kennedy decided to get some sleep while Faith went over to the weight room.

half hour later

Faith finished her weight training and went over to see Kennedy. She quietly sat on the bed staring at Kennedy she looked so peaceful when she went to sleep. Kennedy could feel someone looking at her and opened her eyes to see Faith staring back at her.

"You know Faith its not a good idea to stare at people who are falling asleep especially people who have strong sixth senses."

"Sorry, couldn't stop looking at how peaceful you look when you sleep!"

"Are you okay Faith?"

"Yea, I don't think staring at someone means you have a problem especially when you don't do it all the time!"

"No I mean with Buffy!"

"Not again Kennedy I don't want to talk about this again!"

"No no, I didn't mean that. Last night you said out loud while you were sleeping that B don't kill me and the guard told me you've been doing this every night! Is everything okay?"

"It's just that I keep getting in my head the time when me and B were fighting on the balcony and I always seem to say that before she ends up stabbing me and I fall off the top of the balcony!"

"So why do you keep getting that dream for?"

"I'm just wondering B's game!"

"Game?" Kennedy was surprised at Faith's words.

"You see she gave you the talk to give yourself in right?"

"Right"

"Well, how come she never gave it to Willow when she killed Warran? Why didn't she give herself in for attempted murder? What is her game that people who are close to her, she would never dare send them to prison and people who aren't she'll tell them to give themselves in!"

"Faith I'm confused!"

"I'm just wondering if I'm close to B or would she have sooner or later told me to give myself in!"

"So what you're saying that Buffy doesn't consider you close? Come on Faith, she liked you a lot why would you think that?"

"I thought about what you said K, why hasn't she met me yet? People are never to busy to meet people who they love! Was this just an infatuation for Buffy you know something new because she's never been gay!" Kennedy was speechless she could hear the hurt in Faith's words she had been thinking about this a lot, but she didn't know if the best thing was to go and make her feel comfortable and calm her down. This had to be solved between them.

The alarm went off and Kennedy and Faith spilt both had different duties. Kennedy worked outside with trimming the grass and Faith helped in the library putting away books. It was lunch time now and Faith and Kennedy met up again and sat quietly throughout the hour until Kennedy broke the silence.

"So what's the phone privileges?"

"Well, you get 15 minutes to talk on the phone and you can only make one phone call in one week. You know your id card well you swipe it and so the computer knows you can't call again until 7 days later. There is only 6 phones so the people kinda push and bully people on the phone, but what I saw this morning you won't have a hard time with that!" Faith winked at Kennedy before returning to her plate.

Kennedy went towards the phone as Faith went to some girl that seemed like she made friends with. Kennedy picked up the phone and dialed the digits of Willow's house and Willow answered.

"Hey, Willow? You're back so quick?"

"Yea, I am! Well enough about me how is prison?"

"Well I share my cell with Faith and she's made prison slightly better for me. I had my first fight in the cafeteria don't ask why? Now nobody dares to come to me and it just seems great. Plus the guards here are real nice and you get to wear your own clothes only time you have to wear that stupid orange thing is when a visitor comes or when you go out on the field. So whenever you decide to come here make sure you bring a lot clothes."

"Yea I will! I wanted to ask you something Kennedy. Did Buffy force you or make you give yourself in because well it's not good here me and Buffy got into a major fight and I think I accused Buffy of something that really didn't happen!"

"Well, Buffy didn't force me she just told me the law and told me the right thing at that time I felt like she wanted to give myself in but she really all wanted was to give myself in before the police find me and get a less punishment. She didn't force me by any means she was with me all the time. Sometimes the right thing doesn't mean everyone gets a benefit out of it! Well my time is almost up I hope that you and Buffy resolve your matter soon! I miss you a lot Willow, but don't worry about me I'm doing fine here, Faith is here with me!"

The phone hung up……

Kennedy closed the phone and went towards Faith and the new girl Faith was talking too.

"Hi, I'm Kennedy!"

"Oh hey, I'm Page a friend of Faiths"

"Oh just like that girl in Charmed pretty cool!"

"Oh you watch that show?"

"Oh no, my girlfriend loves that show! She's a major fan in witches and witchcraft so I join her and watch the show!"

"Oh that's so cute"

"Well now that you're acquainted, well yea this is Page same age as you are K and she knows like everything about slayers and stuff so you don't have to hide anything!"

"Can Faith please come to the front desk there is a visitor to meet you"

"Wow, I never thought that I would ever hear that! Well I'll be back you guys get more acquainted!"

"So you and Faith are?"

"Best friends, kinda been like that for the past few months! So how come your in prison if you don't mind me asking you?"

"Oh, my boyfriend well now my ex he was part of a mafia and he put 150 pounds of marijuana in the trunk of my car without me knowing and I took the car out. The police stopped me for speeding but then they checked the car and found the marijuana and I was sent to prison for possession of it. Now my ex is on the run and the police are still looking for him!"

"Oh, that must suck! Gee, that's why I have never dealt with a man they just don't understand you like women do!"

"Yea I understand what you're saying. They would understand us more because they're the same gender as us, but I never looked in a woman I felt like I wanted her more like in a sexual way. Like my best friend Karan we were like close like hell. We've been friends since kindergarten well three months ago she was driving and she got hit by a car who the driver was drunk and her car hit the light pole and his car bashed at the back of it creating more force. She was dead at the spot. The police said it's impossible for anyone to come out of that accident alive. Now she's over me watching me like a guardian angel. But I just find girls like sisters someone you can relate too but that's it! So tell me more about your girlfriend?"

"Oh, well her name is Willow. She's a few years older than me and I met her few months ago in Sunnydale. Since then we have been really tight and recently when I went to prison she was in England and so when I called she answered. It was nice talking to her after so long with the whole like everything that has happened…"

visitor lounge

Faith sat down on the chair and picked up the phone to see Buffy on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Faith how is it going?"

"I've been better and you?"

"Same!"

"So how come you're here now?"

"What was I suppose to come before?"

"What do you think B?"

"Calm down Faith what's wrong sweety?"

"You want to know what's wrong, here let me break it down for you B! It's been what a month and you haven't visited me till now!"

"Look Faith, things haven't been like the best since you have gone. It wasn't like I was sitting around watching tv. I had so much to do with the house checking to make sure everything was fine! Papers to sign, then when that was all over, Kennedy's incident happened and then Willow came and right now were not in the best terms as friends should be. Faith it's not like I was deliberately doing this, I haven't forgotten about you one bit I always think of you! Do you understand?"

"B, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Okay go ahead!"

"Why didn't you ever give Willow in for murder, why me and why Kennedy?"

"Okay I'll tell you. Willow committed something beyond worse and when she did the act right after she ended up going with Giles to England. I had no say and didn't have much contact with her in England. When she came back she was different and so I didn't want to give her in if she's changed. Like when you came back you were all changed and did I say anything that you should give yourself in? I was the one who tried everything to make sure they wouldn't find you! Kennedy was going to be found sooner or later it wasn't like that she could hide I just wanted her to have a less punishment then if she was caught! Faith why are you asking such questions?"

"Cause B I don't know where we stand! I have felt for the past month that you didn't love me, that I was some experiment and it was good till it lasted."

"You know what Faith; every time, every single fucking time you always think I am playing you or not in love with you! I can't take this any more Faith, I wanna break up with you…"

Summers house

"So who was that?"

"Oh that was Kennedy! She's fine actually more than fine at prison. She shares her cell with Faith!"

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah, but now I don't know if I should do the spell or not?"

"Well, you still have 2 days to think about it before Buffy is back home!"

"Oh since then, I made a few phone calls to check out different apartments and I might most likely move out. Dawn, its just gone beyond everything I can't stand Buffy no more. She's always been like I'm the powerful one the one in charge everything. The only time she really needs me is when there is a fight and I can't stand that. I'm leaving in a few days I wanna see how Buffy does on her own. Plus I got a job at the Blockbuster video store that should help with some payment of the rent and then when Kennedy is out she can get some work to do as well."

"So you decided to have Kennedy out?"

"Yeah that's why I'm moving! No threat is going to hold me back!"

Summers house

Buffy opened the door to see six large boxes with things packed inside. Dawn ran downstairs too see Buffy walking inside.

"Is someone moving in?" Buffy asked as she threw the keys in the basket by the small table on the side.

"Try moving out!" Willow picked up another box and put it on the floor.

"Willow how come your moving out?"

"If you haven't forgotten your ultimatum, sorry but I have the right to choose my girlfriend over many people!"

"I know and I'm sorry but come on Will, don't go?"

"Sorry Buffy, you know before Tara died we always talked about moving in our own little place and after that I've always wanted my own place and so does Kennedy. While you were gone I found a condominium near a gorgeous lake the view is beautiful it's a 2 bedroom place with a fireplace you know just incase Dawnie comes she has her own room to sleep or anyone! It's like a guest room. Everything is painted and the carpet is white very gorgeous. I got a managing job at Blockbuster and then with Kennedy working it'll help with the monthly payment plus anything else!"

"I guess you have been thinking this a lot! Well, if I can't stop you then I'll help you move!"

"How did it go with Faith?" Dawn placed a bag on top of one of the boxes.

"Oh, we…well I broke up with her! She just kept thinking that I just don't care about her, you know she's been questioning me since we started going out. That's what confuses me I know she really wanted it between us so then why would she keep asking if I was really feeling what she was feeling?"

"Probably because she never thought a girl like you would ever go out with her. You know like she probably thinks you're her dream girl and sometimes she just needs a reality check that this is real and not a dream!" Willow smiled. Buffy nodded and then took the boxes packing them in the car.

"So when are you like going to do the spell?"

"Tomorrow, when I'm not so tired!"

cell

"Well, faith look at me? Anyone that breaks up with you is missing one great person. You know if it wasn't for you I would still be doing you know…" Page tried reassuring Faith giving her a close hug on the side of her waist.

"Why what were you doing before?"

"Um, you don't want to know!"

"No I do want to know!"

Faith interrupted the back and forth of Page and Kennedy, "She tried to commit suicide many times before I finally started talking to her and made her feel like she was someone. Her boyfriend beat her badly her back shows it a lot so I spent few days in the gym with her and toned her plus taught her how to fight against people. You know self-defense."

"Oh!" Kennedy showed some sympathy towards Page.

"Well, enough about me! Faith we're all here for you!"

"Yeah, exactly were both here for you!"

"Well, you won't be here for long cause Willow is doing a spell by tomorrow I think, to get you out of her."

"YEAH! I mean well when Willow picks me up I'll make sure we get two more spells to get you and Page out of here I promise. I'll get Willow to get you two out as soon as I can."

"Oh that would be so great because right now I feel like beating up some blonde chick!" Faith cracked her knuckles.

"Oh this will be so good! But where would I live?"

"Oh don't worry about that yet Page, don't worry you can stay with us if you have too." The lights shut off and Page left for her cell with a smile and Faith and Kennedy lay back in their bed. Kennedy got up and placed a kiss on Faiths cheek to assure everything would be okay, but was stopped by Faith's hand as she slowly brought her lips towards Kennedy and kissed her.

"Um, I should… you know… sleep!" Faith fell asleep instantly while Kennedy couldn't forget what just happened.

The sun shined so bright the next day, but in the cell a person could only see the sun if they were outside. The alarm went off and Kennedy woke up and saw Faith still deep sleeping. She threw a pillow at Faith,

"What?"

"The alarm went off aren't you going to get your ass up for breakfast Faith?"

"Excuse me, are you Kennedy? You know number 011324!" a woman walked inside the cell.

"Well I'm Kennedy but I don't know my number. How the hell am I supposed to remember a number like that?"

"Well, there must have been a confusion you are not supposed to be here. The judge as appointed you innocent and you get $1000 for each day you have been in here. That would count up to three days so you'll receive a check of $3000.00 for wrongful conviction."

"That's it!" The woman took Kennedy. Kennedy turned around waving a goodbye on her way out. A silver car was waiting outside as the driver was still a blur and couldn't be seen much with the tinted windows. The woman released Kennedy out of the prison as the driver stepped out.

"Willow! It's so nice to see you." Kennedy gave a huge hug not letting go.

"Oxygen, it's becoming a problem here!"

"Oh sorry!" Both stepped into the car and Kennedy closely looked at Willow. "Willow here let me drive with those eyes it seems like you can fall asleep anytime."

"Oh thanks! I'm pretty much very exhausted!"

"Well, before we go I need to talk about something. I know there is a magic shop here we need to get supplies for two more people to get out of prison, Willow. One for Faith and the other for Page!"

"Page?"

"Oh it's this girl that we met in prison who honestly doesn't belong there. She knows a lot about slayers and plus I promised to get them out as soon as I could!"

"Sure Kennedy we'll go now and then head back to Cleveland!" Kennedy drove on the highway as she took the exit of 93rd Street. Making a right turn and few more turns in inner roads she finally parked in front of the magic shop.

"Oh look Willow it's called 'The world of Magic'"

"Yeah, Fred took me here when we needed to get Angel back!" Willow and Kennedy stepped into the shop and took the supplies for the spell.

"Is that all ladies?" The nice man asked.

"Yes that's about it!"

"Well, it comes up to $178.99!"

"Man, magic costs a lot here!" Willow took the money and gave it to the cashier. Kennedy took the bags putting them in the trunk and headed back to Cleveland.

Cleveland

Kennedy passed the board welcoming people to Cleveland. Willow took over the car and started driving.

"Um, Willow isn't that the exit we were supposed to take to Buffy's house?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you so just relax." Willow continued driving and took the next exit. She drove to 2540 Stardust Road.

"Willow, why are we at this building?"

"Patience, man I would think slayers would be the most patient people, but I guess you guys aren't given that skill with the rest of the slayer skills." Willow took Kennedy into the elevator pressing to the 23rd floor.

"You know Willow; if the elevator doesn't work do you know how many steps it will take to go to the 23rd floor." Willow smiled as the elevator door opened. She took the golden key out and turned the key opening the door.

"Kennedy welcome to your new home!"

Kennedy was speechless. A clear window took one whole side of the sitting room giving a perfect view of the lake and the noise of the waves crashing against the big hard rocks.

"Willow, this place it's so gorgeous! What's the monthly payment for something like this?"

"Well, its $1600 including the driving space! Oh and don't worry I got a job at Blockbuster as the manager. With me working I can pull it off."

"Willow, are you okay? I was born rich I can pay this whole condo off without monthly payments. How much is it all together?"

"Kennedy, no! All my life I've been handed things without working for it. My parents took care of my college tuition and Buffy provided me a room in her house. I want to work and earn my own things. I want to feel like I earned it. I want to live the practical part of this world. I don't want to just see vampires!"

"Okay then well you pay $800 and I'll pay $800 from my account. I know one thing the slayer job is enough for me I don't need any more stress from customers who always think they are right."

"Well, I have to go now! My shift starts in 15 minutes. There is food in the fridge and if you need to reach me you know my cell. Xander will be coming later with pizza and Dawn and Buffy will come with him. I won't be here till 1am. It's crazy but this video store is open 24 hours a day. When I come home I'll do the spell and if you're awake we'll do it together and then tomorrow we'll pick up Faith and Page!" Willow kissed Kennedy on the cheeks as she closed the door behind her.

Cell

Faith finished her breakfast. It seemed so hard without Kennedy here but she couldn't let her guard down. Page sat down with her in her own thoughts. They didn't speak much until Faith finally broke the silence.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Oh how long it will take before were out of here or if we actually do make it out!"

"Trust me Kennedy and red will get us out!"

condo

Someone knocked on the door it was a woman with blonde hair. Kennedy opened the door.

"Hi, is Willow Rosenburg here?"

"Oh no she left for work! She won't be home till later tonight! Well, I'm Kennedy her room partner is it important?"

"Oh no! I just wanted to tell Willow how much I enjoyed last night with her. If you don't mind can you give her my number I'll wait till she calls."

"Excuse me, exactly what happened last night?"

"Oh nothing that I would like to talk to people I don't know much!" The blonde walked down the corridor finally she disappeared as she walked into the elevator.

Kennedy opened the note.

Thank you so much Willow

What happened last night I will never forget

Things I forgot to feel you made me feel them again

Give me a call it's listed in the hotel directory under Nicole Tess

I'll wait for you!

Kennedy put the note back on the counter and sat on the couch. The sleepy Willow finally made sense. 'Is she cheating on me? I thought she loved me but then why would she bring me out of prison if she liked that blonde chick. Well she's prettier then me. Maybe it's not what it seems maybe it was something else.'

Kennedy thoughts went overdrive. Her mind flipped back and forth. Another knock came from the door.

"Hey Kennedy its Xander" Kennedy opened the door as Xander brought 3 boxes of pizza, a 6 can case of coke, movies and Buffy and Dawn followed behind him.

"Well, since Willow can't give you a proper welcome cause she's working we'll try too." Kennedy smiled as she took a slice of pizza. Everyone watched the movie that Xander brought. "It's so cool now that Willow is the manager we get free movies. This movie is so jokes!"

"What is it called?" Kennedy asked taking another bite out of her pizza.

"Oh it's Bringing down the house with Queen Latifa and Steve Martin" Everybody was laughing except Kennedy, she couldn't stop thinking about the note.

1:30pm

Willow walked in as Kennedy was looking outside the window at the water. The sound in the silence was a treasure. She turned around to see Willow.

"How was work?"

"It was good. Hectic at times but overall it's okay!"

"Um, this girl came she left a note for you. Her name is Nicole!"

"Oh, um N-nicole?"

"What happened last night exactly?"

"N-nothing K-kennedy!"

"Willow, if nothing happened why you can't talk properly. Willow did you cheat on me?"

"No Kennedy! Gosh never! It just… I promised to not to say anything so I can't!"

"Whatever, let's just do the spell." Kennedy was angry. She tried to believe Willow but something wasn't feeling right but she didn't want to pursue questioning especially late at night.

"How was the pizza?"

"It was fine! Can we just do the spell Willow!" Willow could notice the anger and hurt in Kennedys words. They both chanted the spell, Kennedy did Faith and Willow did Page.

9:00am in Prison

"Can Faith and Page come to the main office" The P.A spoke. Faith and Page walked into the main office.

"Please have a seat. This prison as been known for a lot of good things but this past week we have made a lot of mistakes. According to your files you both are innocent, but somehow it got mixed up and we thought you were guilty. Well, we apologize a car is waiting for you."

Page and Faith walked out to see a silver car. Kennedy stepped out.

"Hey K, where's Red?"

"Asleep, she was very tired!" Faith could notice that something was wrong.

"Hey Kennedy!" Page gave a huge hug as she stepped in the back seat. Page laid in the back seat falling asleep instantly giving Faith and Kennedy enough time to talk.

"Look, Faith I wanted to say something. What happened two nights ago… you know… kissing me…. i'm with willow… you know that… were…"

"best friends I know! I'm sorry about that! It's just I have….feelings for you Kennedy and it's not what a best friend should have! But also I respect your relationship so don't worry nothing like that will ever happen!"

"Faith, what about Buffy? She was the girl that you always wanted!"

"That's what I thought! But Buffy isn't cut out to be what I thought…"

"You mean she isn't gay like you thought that she still prefers men!"

"Exactly! But when I look at you I just want too…."

"Um, Faith let's not go there!"

"Sorry K!"

condo

"This is a hype place" Faith checked out Kennedy and Willow's condo.

"Yeah it's a really nice place!" Page looked at the view of the lake.

Willow walked from her room.

"Hey Faith! Oh, I'm Willow you must be Page?"

"Yes! You're Kennedy's girlfriend!"

"Yeah I am her friend!" Kennedy was surprised that Willow didn't say girlfriend but rather friend. Deep inside Kennedy's heart ached. Too many burning questions and curiosity of whether Willow was cheating or not!

Faith took a slice of pizza and Page did too.

"Well you and Page can share a bed in the guest room. Sorry we only have one bed!" Kennedy showed them the big guest room.

"Yo K, I need to see some blonde chick right now. Do you mind I borrow the car for a while?"

"No problem…"

"Faith, just be back by 4pm I have to go to work!"

"No problem Red"

Faith walked out and into the car. She turned up the radio as she drove fast through the inner roads to Buffy's house.

'Willow's got a nice car!'

Faith knocked on the door, but nobody responded. She twisted the handle and the door opened. She looked around and then yelled,

"I'm home!" Buffy ran down the stairs.

"What are you doing here Faith? Don't tell me you escaped prison!"

"No, Willow did a spell and I'm free! What you're not happy to see me, B!" Faith walked right past Buffy.

"Look Faith I know you're angry about what happened!"

"Angry! You bet I'm angry B, how can you fuckin dump me!"

"How could I not Faith? Every time we spoke you thought I never loved you!"

"Well, when someone like you goes out with me you some times need a reality check to see that you're not dreaming."

"Well, look I'm sorry…"

"Not sorry enough to be with me!"

"Your right I'm not sorry enough to take you back" Faith was hurt from the last words that Buffy said. She came real close up to Buffy clenching her fists, breathing really hard but she couldn't. She couldn't beat Buffy up she still had feelings but this time she didn't have enough feelings that she wanted to be with Buffy either.

"I guess that's it! It's over between us…"

"Faith it was over long time ago!"

"Yeah, sorry I was always slow! I still love you, but I don't love you enough that I want to be with you either and that's why I came over, to tell you!" Faith walked out taking a smoke and went into the car. She looked at the watch it was 3:30. Faith could feel it in her guts that she missed Buffy and wanted to be with her, but she had to be tough. She didn't want to be with someone that didn't want to be with her. 'Hmmm, I wonder how that girl Page is.' Faith reversed out of the driveway.

Buffy sat on the bottom of the steps as tears ran down her cheeks. In one week she lost more then she ever expected. First her best friend moved out and then she lost her girlfriend and maybe this time for good. Buffy regretted leaving Faith and wanted to get back with her, but after what Faith said she knew it was too late.

Faith walked in,

"Hey Red I'm back, your ride is pretty good!"

"Thanks Faith! Well, I'm going to go. See you guys later!" Willow walked out. Faith turned around looking in the sitting room at Kennedy who was staring at the television blankly.

"So what are you watching?" Faith turned looking at the television. "You know K, tv seems to be a lot more interesting when its actually turned on." Kennedy continued staring at the television. "Hello, earth to K! What's up? Is it still Willow?"

"Of course it is. If I only knew if coming out of prison was going to be like this I would have rather stayed there. Last time I checked a relationship it was built on trust. What good is a relationship when your partner hides something from you?"

"Maybe K, it might not be anything and your stressing over nothing. Look K, chill! I'm going to join someone in the shower." Faith winked before heading towards the bathroom.

"How would you know Faith? You were never good at a relationship!"

"Look K, I might not be! But I also know that sometimes partners don't have to tell their partners everything."

"Please Faith that's what you believe! Look at you, you say you loved Buffy you just broke up and you already moved on to Page!"

"K, look what I do is none of your business. Look, life is nothing to waste on." Faith walked off into the bathroom.

5 mins later

A knock came as Kennedy opened the door.

"Look Nicole…. Oh sorry Hey Buffy. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Faith. Who's Nicole?"

"Oh this chick that's been bothering me a lot. Well…Faith is…not here."

"Oh okay then I will wait." Buffy heard moaning in the washroom. "So is Page doing something that people tend not to do in the shower?"

"I-I guess so."

"Oh Faith!" Buffy heard someone in the shower saying that to Faith. Buffy kicked the door open and opened the shower curtains. "Oh you have to be kidding me, Faith! I was stupid I came here to be back with you and it doesn't even give you an hour before you find another person." Buffy walked out of the bathroom out of the condo. Kennedy sat on the couch with a face I told you so. Faith looked at Page and then Kennedy.

"Shut up K, don't say anything."

"I didn't."

"Your face says it all!" Faith sat on the couch looking at the tv blankly too as Page went into her bedroom. The tv seemed more interesting now the fact that it was switched off. Both lost in their deep thoughts. A knock came at the door as Faith opened the door to see Nicole.

"Okay, so Kennedy you don't know how to give a message to Willow. I waited two days for her call and nothing."

"Look Nicole, what the fuck is it that you want from Willow? Cause right now you're pissing me off. I hate to think that my girl is cheating on a bitch like you."

"Oh am I the reason for a possible break-up. Well, all I want is actually Willow for one steamy night." Kennedy got up about to hit her when Nicole took out a gun. Both Faith and Kennedy backed up.

"Both of you lay down on the ground. Now, listen to me really good Kennedy, if you don't break up with Willow and if she isn't mine by tomorrow you see your friend right there beside you will be dead and then everyone after who is connected to you."

"Do you know you're a fuckin psycho!" Faith said. Nicole shot a bullet in Faiths leg.

"Anything else you want to say because I have enough to shoot you from limb to limb." Page heard a noise from the sitting room. She slowly walked in to see the back of a girl holding a gun at Kennedy and Faith. She tried to crawl and come behind her only to be swing by the girl directly in front of her and then shot her making her fly right through the glass window down 23 floors and into the water making a huge splash in the calm seas.

"Well, one down how many more to go? Up to you Kennedy. I'll be back tomorrow. If you try to call the cops on me she'll die sooner then later." Nicole walked out as Kennedy quickly ran dialing the ambulance as she looked from the window at the deep seas below. It was a matter of seconds before the paramedics and cops came to the door. One cop came to the girls. Faith refused to go to the hospital. The paramedics took out the bullet which was just minor injuries. Her slayer strength was making her wound seal sooner then normal people.

"Okay maam. Well, remarkable I don't know how its possible your friend Page is alive but is in critical conditions. She has broken a lot of bones but luckily not her spinal cord. She will be in the hospital in the ICU for a while until we get her back. Well, I know you refused to tell what happened here but when you are ready we will be here to figure this out. Luckily the bullet was few centimeters away from the heart and it didn't puncture any vein or artery towards the heart. You can see her in few days you will get a call from the secretary at the Cleveland Hospital." Willow rushed in only to be almost passed out as she saw the broken glass and Kennedy at Faiths aid.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Let's just say your blonde friend is pretty much a psycho. She wants me and you to break up because she wants you and if she doesn't get you well pretty much Faith is next. Page almost died as she was shot right out the window. She's in critical condition. I'm sorry Willow I can't take this no more I think it's better if we break up!"

"Kennedy, I think I was just out for a minute did you say you want to break up with me?"

"Willow, you heard me right! I can't take this no more, you're never at home, always working and you don't tell me anything anymore."

"I know what this is about! You want me to tell you what happened between me and Nicole? Well, here you Kennedy she was hurting, her boyfriend broke up with her and she really needed comfort. I did a spell on her to make her feel all the things she doesn't feel anymore in her life. After that, cause the spell only last 24 hours she wants me to do it again but she doesn't know I used a spell on her she thinks I did something to her."

"Willow, I'm sorry I misjudged you, but look at everything that has happened since that night. Paige can die, Faith could be next and then who?"

"So what do you want me to do Kennedy, you want me to give myself to a psycho just so you wont die or anyone else."

"Not to interrupt anything, but what the hell happened here?" Buffy walked into the apartment.

"Well, a fight happened. Some psycho shot Paige right through the window. She shot Faith in her leg and she's on the bed. She doesn't want to go to the hospital so her slayer healing is helping. We pulled out the bullet."

"Oh my God!" Buffy ran into the bedroom to see Faith sleeping while her body comes back to normal. She held her hand to help with the healing. Faiths warmth brought shivers down Buffy's spine. A tear fell down Buffy's cheek. Even though they broke up there wasn't a real reason too. Buffy still loved Faith and she knew Faith did too, but she handled the situation bad after breaking up. She was fooling around with Paige. Faith's eyes shot open and released her hand from Buffy's grip. Her strength wasn't fully back but she didn't want to have Buffy help her after all the crap she put the blonde through. Faith struggled out of bed.

"You need to go B, I can't have you in here. Not what I did after all to you."

"Faith, your hurt you need to sit right back down."

"Look B, I can handle myself. I don't need you anymore." Faith's eyes started becoming watery but she was holding it back.

"Let them go. You don't have to be tough!" Buffy referred to Faith's watery eyes. Faith shook her head and took a deep breath and the eyes became not as watery and in a matter of a few seconds the eyes were dry again. Buffy was surprised she wasn't going to show her, her sensitive side. Buffy walked out of the room.

Willow sat on the couch with tears rolling down as Kennedy had taken a walk. Buffy put her hand on Willows lap and then sat beside her on the couch.

"Willow, what happened?"

"She b-bro-k-ke up with m-me B-buffy"

"why?"

"Cause of that psycho who did this all. She's coming back tomorrow."

"Well, let her. She can't hold down a slayer!"

phone rang

"Hello, is this Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Sorry she can't come to phone may I help you. I'm Ms. Summers!"

"Well, we have some news. An hour ago Paige passed away. We're very sorry there was a least chance of her surviving after a 23 storey fall, there was internal bleeding. We don't see anyone else on her record besides you who knew her. Her parents died last week in a car accident and she has been an alone child. We would like to discuss the funeral decisions and also we will have police come to find out what caused her to fall out of the window in the first place."

"O-okay!" Buffy had short gasps, her heart was aching. The last time she saw Paige she didn't know her but wished she had. Faith walked out still limping but not as much as before.

"What happened?"

"Paige….passed away… like an hour ago."

Faith was trying to be strong. She knew Paige really well and now that she was taken away from her, Nicole was going to pay.

"I swear to God, let that bitch come tomorrow she's going to pay like hell."

"I'm right there with you." Buffy assured Faith and then Kennedy walked in.

"What happened?"

"Paige passed away an hour ago" Faith said very low that Kennedy barely heard the words but made it out to what she was saying. She glanced at Willow who was still crying. She realized that your suppose to be with your loved ones from thick to thin.

"Willow, will you forgive me. I've been kinda stupid these past few days and I realized that I don't want to break up with you, but wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Willow looked at Kennedy who was sincere and meant what she said. She reached the brunette's hand and held it tight.

"Well, the cops will be coming soon to see what happened here. Let's still say we aren't really in the right mind to talk about it. Paiges' death really has hit us all hard. They'll come tomorrow right when we can give over Nicole's dead body."

"B, are you for real? Are you going to kill her? I think we should beat her up like hell and then pass her over and let her spend the rest of her life in jail."

Next Day

Kennedy and Willow sat on the couch waiting for Nicole to open the door. Faith and Buffy were in the perfect hiding place to jump on Nicole when she entered. The door swung open as Nicole walked in.

"Well, have you done what I told you Kennedy?" Nicole pointed the gun towards Kennedy's direction.

"NO!"

Nicole pulled the trigger the bullet aiming slowly towards Kennedy's head. Willow focused on the bullet. She stopped the bullet a centimeter away from Kennedy's forehead. Willows' eyes and hair turned black. She turned around the bullet towards Nicole.

"You try to kill my girlfriend, with a bullet. Did you know that my other girlfriend was killed by this stupid weapon that should have never been invented in the first place. Now I don't want to kill you cause I've been through that. The bullet fell on the floor bouncing a couple of times before it rolled away. Nicole pointed the gun towards the witch. Her hands were shaking. Willow swung her arm and the gun flung right out of Nicole's hand. Nicole was shaking completely scared. Kennedy got up and swung a punch right across Nicoles face. Willow dropped she couldn't take the magic anymore, she fell on the floor unconcience. Nicole got hold of the gun and shot right at Kennedy who went slightly back. Nicole gave her one kick as she fell out the window with her two hands gripping the window edge. She looked at the rough seas below.

Kennedy struggled holding on to the edge of the window frame. Her arms were getting tired; even a slayer gets tired after a while. Buffy ran out the cupboard knocking Nicole at the back of her head. Nicole turned around and swung a right punch throwing Buffy towards the back, tripping over Willows body. Nicole went towards the floor picking up a piece of glass and jabbed it into Kennedy's hand. Faith ran out, but tripped on Nicole's foot who just ducked in time. Faith fell right out the window catching Kennedy's hand. The glass in Kennedy's hand was cutting deeply as it was the only thing and Kennedy's strong grip that was holding her and Faith together.

"Don't let go, Kennedy!"

"I won't!"

Buffy got up and threw Nicole right over the kitchens counter. She got hold of Kennedy and brought her up as Faith came up too. Both Kennedy and Buffy tried to pull up Faith, but Kennedy was knocked unconscious by a hammer from Nicole. Nicole swung the hammer right across the cheek of Buffy's flying her to the wall. She gave a back hand to Faith making her loose her grip. However, Faith still holding tight with one hand on the frame. Nicole slowly took one finger off the grip. Faith forced her body up and made a swing across Nicole's face. Faith pulled herself up into the room. Her arms were tired but she wasn't going to give-up until this bitch died. She punched Nicole right into the wall.

"This is for Paige's death." She swung her fist right across her face.

"This is for hurting Kennedy" She swung another but on the left side.

"This is for hurting my girlfriend, Buffy!" She grabbed Nicole's body swung her right through the window into the deep seas below. Faith ran towards the phone to get an ambulance for Kennedy's head and Buffy's face that could have been fractured. Willow slowly got up and looked around to see what had happened by her.

In a matter of minutes, the police came and took Kennedy and Buffy to the hospital. The investigators took the dead body of Nicole's and filed the situation under self-defense. Therefore none of the gang was charged. Faith looked at the broken glass on the floor; she looked at Willow who was drained out. She looked at the seas down below.

'I've always been a murderer. I've killed so many people in my life; I've hurt so many people who cared about me…' Faith thought as she slowly walked up to the edge of the window. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took her last step towards the edge of the window…

Faith jumped off the edge of the window only to be stopped midway in the air as if the air thickened. She was slowly brought back up into the broken glass apartment and placed on the floor laying on her back. Willow got up looking at Faith below and even though she was tired she seemed angry now.

"Faith what were you trying to do?" Willow asked.

"I was trying to kill myself Red, what did you think I was doing? Diving?" Faith tried to get up only to realize that Willow still was holding her down with her magic.

"Why?"

"Cause Red, look at me i'm a murderer. I will always be"

"Faith, do you want to know what we see. We dont see a murderer, we see a young female who has been in a dark stage of her life and made a mistake. Who wants to help, but doesnt know how to come at the right way. One who wants to have friends and wants to be something, but doesnt know how. You know how crazy Buffy is about you. How do you think she will feel if you decided to kill yourself. Killing yourself doesnt end your problems Faith, it makes it worse for the people who love you. Now your lucky i had enough energy in me to bring you back." Willow released the magic hold that was placed around Faith. Willow sat down on the couch catching her breath it had been a long day. Faith got up brushing the glass that was stuck on her back and thighs.

"Do you think we should go to the hospital to check on them?"

"We cant right now, they will call us when we can. Right now, we can just clean up this mess and i'll call the window repair man."

"Why not just get Xander?"

"He's really busy with his construction. I want to get this replaced as soon as i can." Faith nodded taking out the yellowpages and looked up under window replacers.

"I got a number. Red" By the time Faith looked around, the apartment was all cleaned up. Actually spotless. "Red relax with the magics."

"I'm relaxed, here give me the number. Now relax Faith, you need to relax plus on top of that take care of that cut on your hand." Willow took the number and started to dial the number. Faith wiped the cut with alcohol and then sat opposite to Willow. When Willow finished the call she looked at Faith.

"You okay?" Willow asked.

"I really hurt B, didnt i?"

"To be honest, Buffy was really hurt. What did you do Faith?"

"I went over to her house yesterday initially to beat her up after all the crap she put me through in prison, but when i saw her i couldnt. I just told her it was over, but the thing was it was already over. She broke up with me in prison. But i just wanted to tell her i felt the same way even though deep inside i just wanted to hold her and never let her go. Anyways, i come home and Paige was in the shower and i joined her. Became an R-rated scene, if you get what i mean. Buffy caught a glimpse of the scene and she left in anger. Cant blame her. Yet, she still came back and wanted to help me when i was shot in the leg, even though i hurt her so much."

"Faith, Buffy loves you. She loves you more than me, her best friend. She loved you so much that she gave me an ultimatium. It really came down to Best Friend vs Girlfriend. I either get you out and stay in Buffys house, or get my girlfriend out and be kicked out of my bestfriends house. She loved you so much, she never spent a day without thinking or talking about you. She felt so bad, that she couldnt see you cause of the amount of paperwork and bills that were left. You must have said something to her that made her so upset that she just acted on her feelings without thinking and decided to break up with you. I honestly, saw a future between you two and i think she saw that too. But i guess she felt that no matter how much she loved you, you would always wonder whether it was a fling or not cause she never loved a girl before. Faith, she's deeply in love with you and no matter how much you hurt she could never stop loving you."

"How do you know all this?"

"Sometimes, it was all written on her face, i can read peoples thoughts, bestfriend intuition and she said some things too." Faith felt worse, she really hurt her more than she thought. 'How could i question her love?'

"You questioned her, cause youve never had someone love you. You left way before anyone could even know your name. To you it was all get some get gone. So when Buffy told you she loved you, you got scared and thought that what could she possibly love because you think you are beneath her. That she deserves more, but when your dream girl said she wanted you just the way you wanted her, you thought you were in a dream. Then you got a reality check when she said she wanted to break up with you and then you realized it wasnt a dream. That now you were in a nightmare. Then you didnt know how to deal with this, you wanted the dream back, but now your going to have to earn it."

"Wow Red, you really cant let people think to themselves and answer themselves."

"Faith you couldnt answer that question, no matter how much you tried. I answered it for you, now my question for you is how are you going to get Buffy back?"

"Dont worry Red, im going to do whatever it takes to get B back in my life. I need her."

Just then the phone rang...

Faith and Willow left the apartment in silence. It was a 10 minute drive to the hospital, but the way Faith drove they got there in 5, heck maybe even less. They went to the receptionist office to ask the rooms for Kennedy and Buffy.

"Buffy Summers is in Room 201 and Kennedy is in 202" Faith looked at Willow and told her she was going to go into Buffy's room and will meet her later in Kennedys. They both needed some privacy time with the people they loved. Faith pressed the elevator button, the doors opened and both stepped in and pressed the 2nd floor button. Once they got there, Faith splited into Buffys room and WIllow in Kennedys. Faith opened the door quietly, to see Buffy sitting down watching televison, with a white bandage covering her right cheek.

"How are you?" Faith asked nervously, but wanted to break the strange silence between them.

"Im okay, and you?"

"Look B, about yesterday.." Buffy cutted in before Faith could finish.

"If your here to apologize Faith, you can save it. What you did, to me, to us, at this moment in my life i cant forgive you. Sure, i know we were broken up, but is that how long it took you to move on and find someone else? I thought our relationship meant something to you Faith, but i guess it was just a fling for you."

"B, you got it wrong.."

"Did I F? Let me get my facts straight, you came to my house, and it took you ten minutes to get back to willows, before you went with Paige, God rest her soul"

"I was mad Buffy, i wasnt thinking straight"

"So let me get this clear, every time you get mad with me your gonna leave and go find some other person to sleep with or whatever the hell it is you do? I thought you changed Faith, i really believed that you did, but honestly you havent. Your just out to get who ever you want, sleep with them and break their hearts."

"You wanna talk about breaking hearts ey? you came to prison B, and broke up with me. You just left me behind that stupid glass and left out that door not looking back even once to see what you had done to me"

"Oh please Faith, save the speech. You kept accusing me of not loving you, not caring about our relationship, that i had enough. I cant do this anymore Faith, we cant work together"

"Please B, dont think like that"

"Faith, we're over, i never want to see you again. If anything leave me alone."

"B"

"Goodbye Faith!" and with that Faith got up and opened the door and left, closing the door behind her. Buffy took the plate of the stupid hospital food and threw it at the door and began crying. She knew she wanted Faith, but couldnt trust her at this moment in her life. The bathroom scened was scarred in her memory and she couldnt believe that Faith would do something like that. She wanted to believe that Faith had changed, but evidence was proving otherwise.

Faith stood there in the hallway, punching the wall that stood across her. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she wouldnt let them fall. She had an image to keep. She slowly opened the door into Kennedy's room. Willow smiled at Faith, and Faith tried to return the smile, but she was heartbroken. She looked at Kennedy, who looked back at her in concern.

"Hey, how about you and kennedy talk, and i'll go check on Buffy." Willow said as she stood up and left the room.

"What happened Faith?" Kennedy turned around to face her.

"B officially broke up with me, never wants to see me again"

"Why did she say that?"

"The whole thing with Paige really hurted her."

"Ahan, so what are you going to do?"

"Im leaving Kennedy, go to a new town, maybe back to LA and work with Angel. I'll probably leave after everything is settled with Paige"

"If that is what you want to do, i respect your decision. But remember one thing, you better keep in touch with me"

"Always"

In Buffy's room, Willow slowly opened the door to see the plate into many pieces and food all over the floor.

"I think they will charge you for the plate that you broke Buffy, and maybe even kick you out for being a messy patient" Willow joked, stepping over the mess. "Should i ask what happened?"

"Nothing, she just had to show her face and i lost myself. How could she do something like that to me, Will? Wasnt i the right girlfriend for her? I thought she really wanted me, Will, but i was just one of those flings that she has gotta have"

"Buffy thats not tru.."

"NO WILLOW, ITS FUCKING TRUE! If she loved me, she wouldnt have been with Paige. If Kennedy left you, would you have sex or wutever with another friend or person?"

"no"

"then why did she?" Buffy started sobbing again until a woman from the hospital opened the door.

"Not to interrupt anything, we wanted to---- actually, what is this? We wont tolerate this Ms. Summer this mess."

"How much is the plate? 2.00? Here take $10, maybe next time you can serve me in a better plate with better food" Buffy said with anger.

"Anyways, I am here to discuss Paige's funeral."

"WHY DONT YOU GO TO THE NEXT ROOM AND TALK TO THE BRUNETTE GIRL WHOSE NAME IS FAITH!" Willow looked at Buffy and told her to stop with the anger. Willow looked at the lady apologetically and took the lady outside of the room.

"Sorry my friend is having a bad day, anyways lets come here in a calmer and cleaner room then the other. Dont worry ill clean the mess in the other room"

"We wanted to talk about Paige's funeral with you. She signed a note before her death that she wanted a burial."

"Then we will give her a burial" Faith said. She looked in the catologue of the different coffins they had.

"She loved black, i think this is an elegant coffin for her." Faith said.

"its $3000, are you sure you want this one?" Kennedy asked.

"K, you die once? you might as well be buried in style." Faith answered back. She filled out the form and the local church where the ceromony will take place and then the cemetery that was a 2 minute walk from the church. She booked the church for next week. Next week was only 2 days away, that would be a good time for Kennedy and Buffy to return home and for her to talk to Angel and see if he needed her there. She was going to leave regardless of whether it was LA or somewhere else right after the burial was over.

The time was reaching close for all visitors to leave the hospital. The nurses told Faith and Willow that Kennedy and Buffy will be released tomorrow morning. Faith and Willow left, Willow said bye to Buffy and then kissed her girlfriend a goodbye as well. Faith waved at Kennedy and gave her goodbye. As much as she wanted to say goodbye to buffy, after everything she said, she was way too hurt to say goodbye or even look at her ever again. Avoidance was the best answer at this time.

The Next Morning

Willow left to go get Buffy and Kennedy from the hospital, which gave enough ample time for Faith to talk to Angel.

ring ring

"Hello? This is Angels Investigation. We are here to serve you" Fred said.

"Hey Freddy, its Faith!"

"Faith you excaped?"

"No Fred, Willow did some kinda mojo, and erased mine and kennedys record. Anyways, is Angel here? i need to talk to him"

"Just one moment, ill transfer your call to him"

soft music playing

"This is Angel's Investigation, this is Angel speaking. How may i help you?"

"Whoa you guys need caller ID, whats with the formal talk?"

"Faith you escaped?"

"Nice to meet you too Angel, no, Willow did some mojo, cut the story short, im out with no record. I needed your help?"

"Okay, what is it?" Angel asked hesistantly hoping she didnt murder another person.

"I wanted to know if your business may need a slayer in their hand?"

"Well Faith, we have a lot of slayers working for us, but why not? Having one of the original working with us, i dont see the problem. So when will i see you?"

"In a few days, thanks Angel! You were always one of the cool vamps!'

"Thanks, well see you soon Faith!" The phone hung up. By the time Faith put the phone down, the door opened with Kennedy, Willow and Buffy walking in. She avoided contact with buffy and helped Kennedy in whilst Willow helped Buffy. This was too much for her, the tension between her and buffy, the words buffy said to her echoing in her mind. With one look at them both sitting down, she opened the main door and left without a word about where she was going. Heck, she had no idea where she was going, but had to leave the place, too much tension for even the dark slayer to handle. She walked down the hallway, only to see Xander and Dawn coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Faith, are they home?"

"Yeah X-man they are there" Xander left in a hurry, anxious to see them.

"Why arent you in there?" Dawn asked. Nothing could pass her.

"It's hard to explain, your sis, doesnt want me D! Its aight, ill be okay" Dawn nodded, she knew Faith wouldnt tell her anymore than then that. Dawn left and Faith pressed the button for the elevator. She waited, but the elevator was taking too long. She decided to take the stairs down, it would be a great workout for her anyhow. She left through the backdoors of the building towards the body of water, the wind was kind of strong make the water crash with the rocks, but it was smoothing as well. The sound was relaxing as the hot sun burned on her back and she sat on one of the dry rocks but with her bare feet in the warm water. She sat there thinking, recalling Buffy's words. So busy caught up in her thoughts that she didnt even realize that on the top floor of the building standing by the window was Buffy looking directly at her.

Faith dived in and went swimming against the waves, it was a great workout, it took away her anger and sadness and made her focus on beating the waves to as far as she could. Buffy stared at her watching her swim against the strong waves. 'She's a strong slayer' she thought to herself. She was interrupted by a big hug from Dawn.

"What are you looking at?" Dawn asked looking out the window in the direction of where her sisters eyes were. She looked back at Buffy who was now sitting down next to Xander and taking a slice of pizza they ordered.

"Dont you think we should ask Faith to join us? I bet she's hungry!" Kennedy asked, asking everyone but especially towards Buffy.

"I never said she couldn't eat. She left as soon as i walked in! Im guessing she aint hungry"

"Yeah, because you are soooo good at guessing what Faith wants ey Buffy?" Kennedy remarked towards Buffy with a slight anger.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Kennedy? If i were you, i would stay out of this, while your still breathing"

Kennedy was about to get up and beat the crap out of buffy, but willow held her down, telling her to leave their situation to them.

Faith swam by the rocks, pulled herself up and walked back to where her shoes and her clothes were. She was breathing hard, the exercise was definitely toning her muscles. The warm water soon felt a bit cool, but refreshing at the same time. The hot sun, dried her up by the time she made it back to her clothes and shoes. She put her clothes on and her shoes and decided she might as well, go for a walk to the closest diner to eat and kill time till Buffy didnt leave.

It was about 8pm until her cellphone rang, she totally forgot she had a cellphone. It was Kennedy calling.

"Hey K, whats up?"

"Just called to let you know that they all left and you can come home now."

"Thanks ill be there in a few." With that she hung up and put her Razr V3 cellphone in her pocket. She paid the waitress for the food and left her a tip, and went back towards home. Kennedy opened the door, to an exhausting Faith, who literally spent the whole day out.

"Tomorrow is the day for the funeral! You ready?"

"Yup, i had enough time to kill, so i wrote my speech that im gonna say at the ceremony"

"It aint got any swear words does it Faith?"

"No K, relax! I think it will be good. And after the burial im off to LA! I already got my bags packed, and bought the ticket for the coach to take me to LA, tomorrow afternoon."


	2. Chapter 2

Next day in Church

Kennedy stood on the stage, behind the podium. Paige layed in the black coffin peacefully. Her face was pale as snow. All of Paige's friends attended. Everyone sat on their seats. Buffy. Dawn and Xander sat on one side of the church and on the other side sat Faith and Willow. Kennedy looked at the people, she wasnt expecting that many people, she was feeling kind of nervous. She never gave a speech especially about a friend passing away, but she felt a bit relaxed that the main speech was going to be done by Faith.

"We are gathered here on this warm sunny day, to remember our good friend Paige who passed away too early in her life. I was just getting to know her, before this tragedy happened. But now she's in a happier place watching over us. Does anyone want to come up here and say a few words?" Sarah got up and walked on top of the stage and looked down at her friend Paige for a second before she opened this small note.

"I knew Paige ever since high school, she was a great person. Always caring, and understanding. God rest her soul" And many more of Paige's friends came up and gave their small speech and now it was for the big one, Faith got up and walked up the stairs to the stage and stood behind the podium and fixed the mic.

"Paige was a great friend to me. I met her at prison and since the first day we met, we had a connection. She understood me and vice versa I understood her. She was a young girl, who was trying to find herself once again. I feel lucky that I could help her find herself. However, her life was cut short before she could find what her purpose was in life. Paige's death is an eye opener for all of us, to realize that life is too short to hold any grudges or anger. If Paige taught me anything, she taught me to live each second of my life as if it was the last. To let the past be the past, but most importantly to learn from it. Life is too short to hold vendetta's and the past. Everyone deserves a second chance and sometimes even a third. No one promised us that we will live till were old people, therefore take Paige's death as an example in your life and think "Is it really worth it to hold grudges, anger and any other negative feeling towards a person? Life is a gift from God, take it, value it and cherish it as much as you can before its gone. Dont think that tomorrow will come to do what your heart desires, live the present as the future is still unknown. Live your life, knowing that you accomplished everything you wanted. If tomorrow comes, take it as another day to accomplish more and fulfill your heart desires. Look to the person to the right of you for a second, now to the left, to the front and now to the back, just think... (pause) they might not be here tomorrow. Is there anything in your heart you have to say to that person? If so, let this be the day you say it. Dont wait for tomorrow, because tomorrow isnt promised to anyone. Paige, is in a better place, peaceful and watching over us, lets not disappoint her and take life lightly. Thank you!'" Faith got off the stage and got a pat on the shoulder from Willow and Kennedy for her great speech. The men took the coffin outside the church and started walking towards the cemetery, everyone followed behind them. Faith was the last person to leave the church.

Once the burial was complete, Faith walked over by her car which already had her bags packed to go to LA. Willow and Kennedy approached.

"Willow and Kennedy thank you sooo much for the accomadations, you really made it feel like home"

"then why are you leaving Faith?" Willow asked.

"some people dont want me around" Faith looked at Buffy who was talking to Dawn. Willow got the message. Faith hugged them both. Xander approached Faith,

"Hey, that was a nice speech, it really got me thinking about life. Well, have a safe trip back to LA and you better come back whenever you can" Xander gave her a tight hug and then it was Dawn who approached her.

"Faith, you did good, with the speech. Maybe you should take your own words and apply to your life. I understand that you need to do this, but dont make this the last we see you" with the Dawn gave a huge bear hug to Faith. Faith took a quick glance at Buffy who was speaking to one of Paige's friends. Faith opened the door and stepped into the car, turned the ignition on and drove off. She placed the CD of Massari, listening to "Real Love"

Girl, girl I'm goin outta my mind (Buffy please come back to me, I need you baby)  
And even though I don't really know you ( I know i have screwed up soo much that i really havent gotten to know you, but give me a chance to get to know you)  
I must've been runnin outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you ( I want to show you that i love you and no one else)  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I'm watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about (Im leaving Sunnydale, leaving you, but i want to show you my real love for you"

Baby I was there all alone (In prison i was all alone, i wanted u buffy)  
When you'd be doin things that i would wit you  
I picture you and me all alone ( I always pictured us in my future)  
I'm wishing there was someone i can talk to  
I gotta get out outta my head ( If i cant have you, then i need someone to help me get you out of my head)  
Buy baby girl I gotta see you once again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about (But i cant B, i need you, I love you)

Girl, girl I'm goin outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

(Every night and now) when I go to sleep  
I couldn't stop dreaming about you (every night in prison i dreamed about you)  
Your love has got me feeling kinda weak  
I really can't see me without you  
And now you're runnin round in my head  
I'm never gonna let you slip away again (and i never wanted you to slip outta my life, but you no longer want me)  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I want you  
I wish that I could tell you that I want you  
If I could have the chance to talk wit cha  
If I could have the chance to walk wit cha  
Then I would stop holding it in  
And never have to go through this again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

Today when I saw you alone ( i wanted to hold you in the church)  
I knew I had to come up and hold you ( i wanted to hold you)  
Cuz girl I really gotta let you know  
All about the things you made me go through  
And now she lookin at me in the eye  
And now you got me hopin I ain't dreamin again,

Again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I want you  
I wish that I could tell you that I want you  
If I could have the chance to talk wit cha  
If I could have the chance to walk wit cha  
Then I would stop holding it in  
And never have to go through this again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

You're the one that I want and no one can take

It from me  
No, no, no, no, no  
Even though I don't really know you  
I got a lot of love I really wanna show you  
And you'd be right there in front of me  
I can see you passin in front of me  
No, no, no  
Girl I need your love  
Baby I need your love

Faith wiped the tears from her eyes, this was the perfect song that suited her feelings. She had 30 miles to go before she exited Sunnydale. Buffy turned around from the Paige's friend and looked at Willow.

"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked.

"She left"  
"She left? WHERE?"

"Buffy shes gone to LA, you wanted her to leave you alone" Buffy left wiping her tears. She made her lover leave, heck she made her leave town and go work in another state. She walked home, and went into her bedroom and turned on the radio. It was "Real Love" by Massari, once the song finished she looked at the picture of her and Faith that she had framed in her room that Faith had no idea about. They had their arms wrapped around each other when she use to be in high school.

"This song is how i feel for you Faith" Buffy said as she spoke to the framed pictured and kissed Faith before placing it back on her night table. She heard the front door open, the whole gang was here. She wiped her tears and walked downstairs to greet them.

"You okay Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Everything is fine" Buffy lied. Nothing was fine, her girl was gone. Even though she wasnt talking to her, just seeing her made her feel complete and now that she was gone, she felt completely empty. She never knew how much she loved Faith, till shes gone.

"Hello? earth to buffy?" Buffy shook her head from her thoughts.

"Ye?"

"I was asking if you wanted any tea? its been a rough day for all of us." You have no idea, Buffy thought.

"Actually I do" Willow smiled, Buffy forgot that Willow could still read peoples thoughts. Willow went into the kitchen and Buffy sat with the rest in living room. Xander and Dawn watched cartoons, but Buffy couldnt stop thinking about her. She couldnt believe Faith left again, and again it was because of her. Kennedy just stared at Buffy who was definitely not in this world.

"Buffy can we talk?" She took Buffy outside to the porch. "You miss her dont you?"

"I dont know what your talking about Kennedy!"

"Dont be a smartass Buffy, its all over your face that you miss Faith?"

"Yeah, well shes gone aint she!"

"Thats because thats what you wanted!"

"What i wanted? She doesnt even know what i want"

"Well she aint a psychic B, she wants to get to know you, but you keep shutting her out"

"Did you just call me B? Kennedy only Faith can call me that! Well whatever, she wanted to leave, if you want to know something, no one can make Faith do anything, unless she wants too"

"There is one person that can Buffy, and thats YOU! Stop denying it Buffy, who are you convincing? Not me, or anyone else, not even yourself. Why dont you grow up and get your other half"

"NEVER!" Buffy left back into the house. Kennedy punched the tree in the frontyard, she was sooo mad that Buffy wouldnt admit that she loves Faith, even though she knows she does. Kennedy walked into the house avoiding Buffy, because right now she knew if she saw her she would beat the fuck out of her. However, she knew her girlfiiend would get mad because overall Buffy is her best friend.

Later that night

Everyone left, Dawn went to sleep. Buffy sat by the phone arguing with herself of whether to call her or not. She knew Faith was in LA by now. In LA, Faith was sitting by the phone arguing with herself whether or not she should call Buffy or not. Just then the phone rang...

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Faith looked at the phone, thinking she was dreaming that the phone rang. But once again it rang with a red light flashing. Half of her was hoping it would be Buffy, but her other half didnt know what to say to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Faith, hows it going?"

"Oh hey Kennedy, im good just arrived in LA, Angel set me up with a condo already, great view. How is everyone there?"

Buffy looked at the phone one more time and picked up the reciever she dialed Angels place but got a busy tone. She hung up and told herself this had to be a sign. Kennedy hung up the phone and Faith looked at the phone for another 5 minutes, she wanted Buffy to call. But the phone stood there silent. She gave up and went to her condo, she looked at the beautiful view of LA. The lights, the noises from people, the music from dance clubs, and there was the contract that Angel left on her table. With a tab telling her to make sure she read it and understood it before she sign it. He ended the note that to take my time. I took the contract and went into bed after i changed into my jogging pants and a tank top. I looked at the contract, everything was fine with it. My days of going to go out and patrol, and other stuff, but there it was the part that Angel referred to, think about. "If you sign this contract, you are bound to stay with Angel Investigation for 5 years unless you are terminated from Angel himself" I sat there reading that line over and over again, questioning whether I should sign it or not. What if Buffy came and wanted me to come back to Cleveland? What if she didnt? She put the contract on the side, she needed a break from all of this. It was a huge commitment.

Buffy went upto her bedroom, she hated that she couldnt just admit her feelings. Well, technically she was scared to trust again, Faith broke her trust. She took out her dart board and there in the center was a picture of Faith. She remembered placing her picture in the middle of her dart board when she saw Faith and Paige in the shower together. She put the dart board on the wall, she looked at the picture realizing not one hole on her picture. She got her darts and aimed at the small picture of Faith in the middle of the bullseye. She took the frst dart and threw it at the dart board but not her picture. She threw all six of the darts and realized she missed the picture completely, all the darts circled her picture, but not one dart touched her face. She was mad that her innerself knew she wanted Faith, but she wasnt going to allow it.

Kennedy sat on the couch a bit nervous.

"Whats wrong hun?" Willow asked.

"I know a lot has happened in this past week, but I really wanted to talk to you"

"Okay" Willow sat on the opposite couch. She had a feeling this wouldnt be good.

"Willow, no one is stupid to not know they are not under a spell when they see you do it. What made Nicole think that you guys had something? I know you told me not to talk about it, but its killing me Willow, i need to know the truth. Even if it hurts, Willow did you cheat on me?"

Willow got up and was about to leave, but kennedy grabbed her arm and turned her around in a force and made her face her face directly, both eyes staring at each other. Kennedy's eyes were fuming and Willow was now losing her patience.

"Do you know who your messing with?" Willow pushed Kennedy a bit back from her.

"Yeah i do Willow, thee most powerful wicca in the world, but i dont care I want to know the truth? Damn it Willow, why dont you just tell me the truth"

"You know what Kennedy? Your spending to much time with your good best friend Faith, that just the way she questioned Buffy in prison, your questioning me now"

"Dont ever bring Faith into this, she has nothing to do with this. This is between me and you, no one else. But your not that innocent either, your good best friend buffy has no clue when she has something good, she's being stupid and now i think shes got you influenced, you dont even know when you have something good either" Willow got up to Kennedys face, and slapped her across her face.

"Dont you ever compare me to Buffy again? She has the right to keep Faith out of her life, she fucking cheated on her"

"Oh i see how it goes! Faith and Buffy were over, so she could have slept with anyone she never cheated on Buffy!" Kennedy rubbed her red cheek. "Who knows your probably cheating on me?"

"Say it one more time Kennedy, and i swear i'll bruise that cheek"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Willow? Its a simple question, why cant you answer it. And dont forget your messing with a slayer not an average person"

"Is that a challenge? Because history is on my side that im stronger then a slayer, ask Buffy?"

"I bet you are stronger then a slayer, when your a psycho bitch!" Willow came closer to Kennedy's face and was about to hit her again, until she realized that this was ridicilous.

"Im going to bed ALONE, your psycho Kennedy"

"Answer the question Willow, or I swear to God im never going to let you go!" Willow turned around

"What do you think Kennedy?"

"I dont know, thats why i am asking, and the only person that can say something besides you is six feet under ground, but maybe if you do your mojo you can bring her back to life and i'll ask her" Willow waved her hand which made Kennedy hit the wall behind her with force. Kennedy fell to the ground catching her breath, now she was getting mad. Willow was about to walk into her room, only to be tackled by Kennedy to the ground. She turned Willow around and sat on top of her. Her hair falling down her right cheek.

"Now your pissing me off, now answer the question." Willow laughed and pushed Kennedy off herself.

"You want to know the answer, well its about time you know the truth!"

Buffy finally fell asleep but kept her phone and cell next to her hoping Faith would call. Faith watched some television and then fell asleep.

Next Morning

Knock Knock

Faith answered the door to see Fred there, with a tray of breakfast. She let Fred in and told her to make herself comfortable whilst she goes into the bathroom and freshen up. She came out after an hour, she ended up taking a shower and was dressed in black jeans and a white sweater, it was a turtle neck sweater, with her hair tied back and loop earrings. Her lips were filled with clear gloss, which made her lips shine only to make her look even more sexier then she already is. Faith sat opposite of Fred on the couches and took a slice of bread and buttered it.

"Arent you hungry Fred?"

"Faith its 2 in the afternoon, i had breakfast 4 hours ago."

"Oh sorry, i had a rough night, you know a lot on my mind. So when did Angel get serious about his employees? getting them to sign a 5 year contract"

"Angel got tired of people coming and going whenever they wanted. Well, you aint got it that bad, i signed a contract to life, i guess they really needed a scientist. Me, Gunn, Wesley, all signed a life contract. Cordelia even signed a contract, but then she died"  
"I see, so what is it like working with Angel?"

"Like heaven, hes soo nice, gave us a nice condo, any car that we wanted, Ohh which reminds me here is the catologue choose which ever car you want, and Angel will get it for you. But obviously thats if you sign the contract. I hope you sign it and join our team, we really need a pro for the slayers, and you can teach the other slayers how to be a lot better in slaying. But i know your still hoping Buffy will come and get you and tell you to come back home"

"How did you know?"

"Its written all over your face! Why dont you call her?" With that Fred took the tray and left Faith there. Faith picked up her phone and dialed the number she thought she never would dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawnie, how are you?"

"Im well and you?"

"Im good can i speak to your sister?"

"BUFFY, Faiths on the phone" Dawn yelled. Buffy came slowly down the stairs and took the phone from Dawn and giving her the look to leave and give her some privacy. Well Dawn had to go anyways, she had school and Xander was going to pick her up.

"Hello Faith, can i help you?"

"Hi Buffy, i thought i would just call to see how you are"

"Well im fine Faith, you know 5 by 5, what did you think that i was going to go into a depressed state since your gone. Well newsflash Faith, i am better without you, especially after what you did."

"Buffy, Angel gave me a contract, that if i sign i will have to work with him for 5 years." Buffy gasped, she never knew that Angel got that serious about his employees.

"Well, you chose to go to Angel, so do whatever you want" She still hoped Faith wouldnt sign it.

"Buffy, stop doing this. Why dont you admit that you still love me?"

"Faith i did, i really did, but after what i saw in the shower, im sorry but i dont love you anymore. I dont care if you want to jump and kill yourself. Its your life, do whatever, find who ever. Anyways Faith have a good life!" Buffy hung up. She took the phone and threw it at the wall. "WHY CANT I TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER! EVERYTIME I HEAR HER VOICE SHE GETS ME SOOO MAD" Buffy fell to the ground in tears. Just then a white light appeared it was Joyce.

"Buffy, honey, what is going on with you? You love her sooo much that shes on your mind 24/7 and your treating her like your higher then her. Did i raise you like this? i swear i raised you to treat everyone equally and to forgive people. And Faith is truly sorry, what else do you want from her? Buffy please, stop doing this to yourself and more importantly to her. Dont make her sign that contract!" Joyce disappeared. Buffy grabbed the phone, and dialed Faiths phone number, but it was the busy tone. She didnt know Faith's cell number.

Kennedy packed her bags and left the apartment. As the door closed, Willow had tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at the water below. Faith closed the phone and looked at the contract and picked up the pen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy packed her bags, she wasnt going to let her girl sign that contract. Faith on the other hand, had the pen and flipped the pages to where she had to sign. A knock came on the door, she dropped the pen and the contract and answered the door.

"Hey Faith, are you planning on staying there for the rest of the day!" Angel smiled at Faith. "Here, let me show you around, im going to show you where you will be working, your office and the other slayers." She smiled and walked behind Angel. "Okay Faith, this is the lab of Freds, shes our scientist/forensics. You know when we dont know how someone died she finds out. This is her team. Well, this is Gunns office, he works with me but he is also a lawyer" "Lawyer? Wow!" "Yeah, now here this is Wesleys office, he is a watcher for the slayers. I know you guys never got along, but he has changed a lot. You will be working with him to help the other slayers. And this is your office Faith" Angel opened the door, there was a desk with a computer, laptop, cellphone, a long desk on the other side, it was a conference place, with a board, she figured it was when they needed to have a conference with the slayers, couches, a hugh window that showed another part of LA, and her favorite the cupboard filled with weapons. Faith opened the cupboard and there in the center was the knife that the mayor gave to her, the same one that Buffy stabbed with.

"How did you get this?" Faith picked up the knife.

"Faith, that is a duplicate of the knife you use to have. Buffy still have yours. When i asked her for it, she refused to give it to me!" Faith put back the knife. She smiled at Angel "Anything i need to know? like rules?"

"Once you sign the contract your bound to this company. Either then that, i dont think there is anything else. Oh yeah, here is your schedule, i tried to keep it flexible." Faith took the schedule and looked at it.   
Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights she went for patrol, Tues and Thurs she would patrol with the slayers, Saturday and Sunday, spend time to train them and teach them self-defence. "Ah, Angel? I havent signed the contract yet!"

"Oh, well, when you do, that is how your schedule will be. I believe Fred already gave you the catogue of cars, once you order it will take a few days to come in, until then here are the keys to the jaguar. Oh and your flat rate of annual salary starts at 100, 000! The more longer you stay the more it goes up! Either then that, all benefits are taken care of, like health, car, life, all those insuranes are covered and more! Now follow me, let me show you where the slayers are. We gave them another building all together, they were just getting in our way too much." They walked through the gallery that connected the two buildings. "This is the fitness room, this room is the weights room, swimming pool is right there, billiard place over there, a bar there and this is the main room, this is the central place where the slayers help other slayers train." Angel opened the door, there were about twenty girls in there, each one paired up, punching and kicking, with self defence as well. All the girls stopped and stared at Faith, they heard a lot about her. "She killed a person!" One of the girl whispered to another. "I heard, she escaped prison, and wants to kill us!" another girl whispered. Faith walked into the room a bit further, and there was Wesley standing trying to get the girls attention but they were all too busy staring at Faith.

"Hello Faith!" Wesley took out his hand to shakes Faith.

"Hey Wes, I think i can take over now, now that i got all there attentions on me!"  
"Oh thank God, there all yours!" Angel and Wesley left and there Faith stood in front of them all. She loved that she could sense fear from all 20 girls. She recognized some of the girls, she saw Rona and some other people.

"Well, i know you heard a lot about me! And why dont i clear up everything before we start! Yes, i did kill a person, but it wasnt on purpose, then i turned bad and killed a man, then i switched my body with Buffys and then when that didnt work, i turned myself in, i escaped to help Angel, helped Buffy defeat the First, went back to prison to turn myself in, then Willow did a mojo and got me out, and now im here! Have i answered all your questions?" One girl raised her hand, "Yes, you in the black!" Faith addressed her, she felt like she was a teacher or something.

"Is it true that you love Buffy?" Faith was shocked at the question. "My personal life is my personal life, if you want to know about slaying i dont mind answering but anything about my personal life is off limits!" Another girl raised her hand and Faith addressed her. "Whose stronger, you or Buffy?" Why the hell do they keep asking questions about buffy, faith thought to herself. "Its equal right now, but when one does win you will know! Anymore questions?" Faith looked around, no one else had a question. "Okay well continue with the sparing you guys were doing!" Faith left the room, she liked the feeling of working here. She went to the basement, where all the cars were parked. She pressed the button, and the silver sports jaguar flashed. She opened the door, turned on the car and thought she see LA a bit.

Willow wiped her tears, she couldnt believe her relationship was over. She dialed Buffy's number but no one answered. She sat on the couch, watching tv, hoping Xander would come by, she needed someone to talk too. Downstairs, the elevator opened up and Kennedy came out with her sports bag. She wiped the last tear from her eyes, and sat in her car. She flipped open her cell and dialed Faiths number.

"Hey Kennedy, you okay?"

"No!"

"What happened?"  
"Willow admitted she cheated on me with Nicole."  
"WHAT?"

"Yeah, her reason was, she heard a rumour going around in prison that there was something going on between me and you. She got soooo mad, and ended up sleeping with some random person and it ended up being Nicole she used the excuse that she used a spell on her, because she never wanted me to know about it. But i was like come on, how can someone not know when your under a spell when you see them do it? Anyways, she was really mad, that i may know the truth about what she did, that she ended up slapping me. Anyways, she confessed that she did, but she blamed me for it, she turned the tables around and said it was my fault, she kept saying that i cheated on her first! I told her soooo many times that me and you are only best friends, but she didnt want to believe it. So i packed my bags and told her it was over! Now im in the car, not knowing what i should do!"

"Come here to LA, and we'll chill for the weekend and then we'll see if Angel has an opening for you!" Kennedy agreed, she turned the igniton on and headed to LA. BUffy left a note by the door, telling dawn that she was gone to LA to pick Faith, and that she should stay at Willow or Xanders. She turned the ignition and headed to LA.

Later at Night

Faith entered her room, there was the contract on the table with the pen. She picked up the contract and the pen and was about to sign it, until she got buzzed that Kennedy was here. She dropped the contract and the pen on the coffee table and went downstairs, she gave a huge hug to Kennedy, they understood the pain they felt, they lost their girls. Faith took Kennedy's bags in her condo, and then got the keys to the Jag.

"Lets go clubbing!" Kennedy nodded and they both left for the LA Dance Club.

An hour later, Buffy arrived at Angels building. She really didnt want to see her ex but she had to get her girl back. She walked into the building by the receptionist desk.

"Hi, can help you? Oh hey Buffy, what are you doing her?" Harmony was a bit chirpy, but then again she was always like that.

"Um im looking for Faith?"

"She is gone to a dance club with Kennedy?"

"Where?"

"Just down the street" She took the address from Harmony and went to the danceclub, there was a lot of people, but right there in the middle of the dance floor was Kennedy and Faith dancing. Faith was dressed in black leather pants, black tank top, her hair down in curls, she could only see the backside of her. She felt a bit of jealousy, because Kennedy was dancing with her. She walked closer to the dancefloor, enough guys staring at her wanting a piece of her. She walked closer to Faith, they both had their eyes closed, totally into the music. She slowly approached Faith and whispered in her ear, "Can i steal a dance from you?"

"Sorry im taken" Faith said with her eyes still closed. "Turn around Faith!" Faith turned around to see the girl who knew her name, she was literally shocked to see Buffy there, before she could say anything Buffy placed a soft kiss on Faith's lips and held her tightly, not wanting to let go of each other. Kennedy opened her eyes to see Buffy and Faith in a hug, she was really happy that they were together again, well she hoped they were together, because no one knew Buffy, one day she would hug you and then the next hate you. Kennedy left the club giving them the privacy they needed and headed back to Angels Investigation. Faith took Buffys hand and guided her out of the dancefloor to a booth that was empty. She slidded in first and Buffy slidded next to her not wanting to be seperate from her. She kissed her again, but this time with a bit more force, she licked Faith's glossy lips and finally got the enterance of Faiths mouth and caressed her tongue with hers. Faith was enjoying this, but she needed to know what the hell was going on.

"Ummm B?"

"mmmm, yeah Faith?"

"We need to talk"

"Later, let me kiss you first! I missed this!" She was kissing faiths neck and her earlobe, Faith was enjoying this but she pushed Buffy off her.

"BUffy we need to talk!"

"Okay Faith!" Buffy was about to get up and sit on the opposite side of the booth, but Faith pulled her back right beside her.

"Too much time has gone by, i wont let you leave me now! Why now? Why now did you come back?"

"I was being stupid Faith, i knew it was a mistake, but i really couldnt face being hurt again. But i knew that i couldnt live without you either. I wanted you, I needed you back in my life! I knew my anger couldnt outweigh the love i have for you. When you told me that you were going to sign the contract for 5 years, i knew i couldnt live that long without you! Plus mom came and knocked some sense into me! Im sorry Faith for the way i treated you, i just want to be in your arms forever" Faith kissed Buffy on the lips and told her to come back to her condo.

Kennedy was sitting down on the couch, she was upset with Willow's intentions, but if Buffy could forgive Faith, then she could forgive Willow. Plus like Faiths speech said, lifes too short to hold any anger or grudges against people! She picked up the phone and dialed Willows place, Willow answered with a very depressed tone.

"Willow, let me do the talking, you should know i never would cheat on you! Even with Faith! Shes my best friend and thats all! You are my world and what you did, it hurt me more that you had to lie to me, everyone makes a mistake, but I dont want us lying to each other even if the truth hurts! I want to give us a second chance!"

"Yes Kennedy i would love that soooo much crying im sooo sorry, come home baby!"

"Ill be there in a few hours, i love you!"

"I love you too!" Kennedy hung up the phone only to find Faith and Buffy coming into the room with smiles, arms wrapped around each other.

"Well, ill leave you 2 birds alone, im going back to Cleveland to work things out with my girl! I hope to see you there!" Kennedy left and finally Buffy and Faith were alone. Buffy walked around the condo admiring everything, and then there it was, the contract on the table. She picked it up and flipped through the pages, she was relieved that Faith didnt sign it. Faith approached her, took the contract out of her hands and ripped it up into pieces and got hold of Buffy and threw her to the bed and went on top of her kissing her hard. The door open and Angel came in, he was kind of hurt to see his ex with Faith.

"Um, Faith i think you made up your mind" He looked at the contract ripped on the floor. "This was just a plan to make Buffy come and get you, no one here signs contracts to years or life, we knew if Buffy found out she would come here and get you back!" Faith got off Buffy a little embarrassed, she knew that scene of her and Buffy did hurt Angel. Angel closed the door behind and left them.

"Well, he's smart, he knew you would come if you found out about the contract!"

"Well, he was my first love and he knows me quite well!" Faith was kind of jealous with Buffy calling Angel her first love, Buffy caught the glimpse of jealousy and grabbed Faiths arm and pulled her on top of her on top of the bed

"Are you jealous?" Buffy licked Faith's lip!

"No" moans

"No?" Buffy starts kissing her neck. "Are you sure? Cause i swear i saw Faith get jealous!"

"Okay maybe a little!" Faith got hold of Buffy's face and kissed her lips hard.

"Come home with me baby!"

"Always! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

In Cleveland, Kennedy arrived and walked into her apartment and it was dim with candles burning everywhere in the apartment, the scent of vanilla. Just the way she liked it. And there she was, Willow in a sexy silky black nighty, with a lot of clevage showing. Kennedy walked into her room, dropped her bag and went towards Willow and kissed her lips.

"Im soo sorry Kennedy, what can i do to make it upto you?"

"Well, we got all night and i know exactly how you can make it up to me!" Kennedy pushed Willow on to the bed, climbing over and placing small kisses on her neck and then up towards her lips. Willow caught Kennedy's lips and kissed her tenderly and they spent the whole night making love tenderly. In LA, Faith and Buffy made love as well, sometimes tenderly and sometimes widely. The sun shined in Faiths condo, making her wake up, she turned around to see her lover still in deep sleep. She kissed her lips and then headed in the shower, when she got out Buffy was awake and kissed her before she got ready. They were both ready and got their bags, thanked Angel and left in the silver jaguar that Angel gave as a gift to Faith back to Cleveland. Willow and Kennedy invited the whole gang to their place, and have pizza and watch movies. They all met up in the evening, Faith and Buffy on one couch together, WIllow and Kennedy on the other and Xander and Dawn on the other throwing popcorn at each other. They all smiled, they were finally with their girflriends and best friends in the same room.

THE END!


End file.
